Talk:Kassa Fabrication
Colossus - Quarian Here is a Colossus Armor set for the Quarian, and the table as well. Unfortunately, I don't know if it's Light, Medium or Heavy armor. I have the PC version of the game and don't know how to check, unless I buy another set of armor for the Quarian (And we all know how rare those are). ' Colossus - Quarian' So let it sit there until someone finds out something (Or if I come back and figure out what type of armor it is. I believe it is Medium just by looking at the stats but I am not sure...) Darkdrium 04:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Colossus - Turian Again, same issue as above, I am unable to determine if this is Light, Medium or Heavy. ' Colossus - Turian' Although I have a strong feeling this is a Heavy Armor, because of the looks in-game which are similar to the human heavy armor (Mainly black with a bit of red, and not 50/50 like Medium or Light), and because of the stats. EDIT: Never mind, I think this Turian is Medium Armor too, look at the Colossus X Human Medium Armor stats. They are the same... I will place it there until I am sure. Darkdrium 04:55, 25 July 2008 (UTC) As far as I have seen, you can just assign any type to the armor with the GiveArmor command, ie. an armor may be tagged heavy armor in the game, but you can "create" it as a light armor with the cheat. This means, that the armor type is a changable characteristic, and you might find light/medium/heavy versions of the armor with the same name.Mp663 07:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes but you see I do not cheat. I got these armors in crates and lockers and by killing enemies. Since they are the best armors in the game, I have sold all the others and I've now got nothing to un-equip them to figure out if they are Light, Medium or Heavy.Darkdrium 17:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) As for the quarian armor, the only ones seen in-game is light, and no heavy turian armor is equippable for Garrus. kosmokomik :I will check today, see if I can find some other alien armor to be certain what type they are. Darkdrium 17:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Armors confirmed I have confirmed the types of armor of those posted above. The quarian is Light and the Turian is Medium (As I had previously guessed.) No need to search for these now, only to complete the tables ;) Darkdrium 07:10, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Fist Isn't Fist wearing a low-level Colossus H in his one on-screen appearance? 02:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) yes he is K...assa fabrications? Isn't that supposed to be "Kinshassa Fabrications" for the capital of Tansania? 19:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't think so. I do think, though, that some spell-checking and fact-checking would be a good thing. Kinshasa (only two S, not three) is the capital of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The capital of Tanzania (spelled with a Z, not an S) is Dodoma. SpartHawg948 19:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia - A poster Kassa I just noticed a poster of Kassa Fabrication on the map ME3 MP London above the extraction zone. Is it worth a trivia ? Or even a picture ? (TE78 Im calling you) --DeldiRe 20:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Not really as there are adds for other things around the games. It isn't worth mentioning. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC)